


and turn their heads around

by idoneum



Category: Common Law
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoneum/pseuds/idoneum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis has never really done the whole official "coming out" process, but he's definitely not in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and turn their heads around

Travis never really did the whole coming out thing. For one, he had way too many mothers to have kitchen table sit-downs with all of them to tell them he liked fucking chicks _and_ dudes. The scheduling alone would be a nightmare. For two, he figured he probably ought to wait until he had a relationship that lasted longer than a month before he went drawing conclusions and sending out press releases. The closest experience he’d ever gone through had been in college. 

 

“I heard the most ridiculous thing the other day,” his friend Jerome had said as they were walking through the biggest cafeteria at UCLA.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So I was talking to Austin, and he swears he saw you like, on top of a dude at the party the other night! I was like, first of all, I’ve never heard anything more ridiculous, because bro, have you _seen_ the kind of pussy Travis pulls? And second--” Jerome broke off, laughing, but stopped when Travis didn’t join in. “I mean, no offense, dude.” He paused. “It’s not--true, is it?”

 

Travis shrugged, and looked down, but caught sight of Jerome’s face twisting out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“So, what, you’re some sort of fag now?” Jerome asked. 

 

“Naw,” Travis tried to grin. “It was just a party, you know? Jane and Scott and a bunch of us were doing body shots, and Jane said she thought it’d be hot if I did one with him--she let us both fuck her later. She’s into like, kinky stuff.” 

 

Jerome’s face untwisted. “Nice! Knew you weren’t turning homo on us.” 

 

It didn’t come up again until after he’d been--dating?--Scott for about two weeks. Scott walked up to him in the middle of a Thirsty Thursday party, dragged him close and started making out with him. He heard their friends go quiet around them, with a few “What the fuck?”s thrown in. The moment was heavy with possibility--for an instant he wondered if he should push Scott away and pretend that he didn’t know what was happening, throw him to the mercy of the jabs and jokes of their friends. But almost as soon as the idea came into his head he imagined the hurt look on Scott’s face, and Travis just couldn’t be the one to do that. He broke the kiss and pulled away slowly, one arm around Scott’s waist. 

 

“Scott and me are fucking,” he said with a lopsided grin. “Breaking news.” He stared challengingly at the crowd around him, knowing that if he showed a flicker of self-doubt, they’d turn against him. 

 

Jane broke the silence. “Without me?” She pouted exaggeratedly and plastered herself to Travis’ other side. “Aren’t I invited?”

 

“Hell yeah, girl. You’re welcome anytime,” he leered, hooking his arm around her. 

 

“Damn, Travis,” Austin said. “Leave some hotties for the rest of us.”

 

The tension broke and everyone laughed. The night carried on--drinking games, break ups, make ups. After it all shook out in the next few weeks, Travis lost a couple friends--more than he'd hoped, but fewer than he’d feared.

 

He never regretted it for a second.

 

And he's never hidden it since. He kind of enjoys the reactions, actually.  So when his new parter, Wes Mitchell, asks him what he did last weekend, he has no problem saying, "My boyfriend William, actually," and watching the mental categories Wes had put him in explode.  


End file.
